


[Podfic of] Sunny Skies

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Length: 10:17]Jean Moreau is going to graduate tomorrow, and he isn’t sure how he feels about it.(or, Jean ruminates on what the Trojans have given him.)
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Sunny Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormwarnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwarnings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sunny skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978365) by [stormwarnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormwarnings/pseuds/stormwarnings). 



> I have the softest spot in my heart for Jean Moreau, and I'm so grateful that stormwarnings gave me permission to podfic this wonderful work about him. I am, even now, always, a JereJean shipper first, and a human second. And I'm so pleased that this work is my first JereJean podfic. 
> 
> Made for VoiceTeam 2020 - Week 4 - Post-Canon

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/166890848@N03/49924976642/in/dateposted-public/)

**Audio Length:** 00:10:17

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nsrTctQ8OZo3kf7hBqN_aE9VbONDXX0i/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
